LRH books
LRH wrote many books, both fiction and non-fiction. In 2006, Guinness World Records declared Hubbard the world's most published and most translated author, having published 1,084 fiction and non-fiction works that have been translated into 71 languages.http://www.voxmagazine.com/stories/2006/12/07/guinness-gracious/ Guinness Gracious; Vox - Columbia Missourian; Sean Ludwig; December 7, 2006; accessed February 11, 2007 Some books are compilations of earlier Scientology writings. This list contains his freshly-written Scientology books, including one first published in Astounding Science Fiction, listed by year of first publication: 1948 * Dianetics, the Original Thesis :: Initially issued as a manuscript, circulated amongst LRH's friends. First published in 1951 as Dianetics: The Original Thesis, later republished as The Dynamics of Life. 1950 * Dianetics: The Modern Science of Mental Health New York 1950, ISBN 0-88404-416-5 :: Regarded as "Book One" by Scientologists, this hugely popular book set forth Hubbard's principles about the "Reactive Mind" and the "dynamic principle of existence". * Dianetics: The Evolution of a Science :: Reprints the original Astounding Science Fiction article from (May 1950) that introduced Dianetics prior to Book One. * Group Dianetics * The Processing of Psychotics :: Compiled from the "Institutional Dianetics" lectures. Published by the Hubbard Dianetic Research Foundation, Elizabeth, NJ, 1950. 1951 *''Notes on the Lectures'' ISBN 088404-422-X :: Parts of transcripts and notes from a series of lectures given in Los Angeles, California in November 1950 * Science of Survival ::In this book, Hubbard introduced concepts that were later to become key elements of Scientology: the thetan, the tone scale, and past lives. It contains a description of how theta interacts with the physical universe of matter, energy, space and time — MEST. The book is written around a Chart of Human Evaluation, providing a complete description of the tone scale and the components of emotion — the “triangle” of Affinity, Reality and Communication (ARC.[http://bpi.goldenageofknowledge.net/package-contents.html Description of Scientology, Science of Survival] *''Child Dianetics. Dianetic Processing for Children'' Wichita, Kansas, October 1951, ISBN 0-88404-421-1 :: Compiled from the research and lecture materials of L. Ron Hubbard by the staff of the Hubbard Dianetic Foundation of Los Angeles, California. With an introduction from L. Ron Hubbard. * Preventive Dianetics *''Self Analysis'' International Library of Arts and Sciences, Wichita, Kansas, August 1951 :: Contains a simplified Chart of Human Evaluation. *''Advanced Procedure and Axioms'' Wichita, Kansas, November 1951 :: First published by the Hubbard Dianetic Foundation. *''Handbook for Preclears'' Wichita, Kansas, December 1951 :: Republished by Scientific Press in Phoenix, Arizona, as Scientology Handbook for Preclears * The Dianetics Axioms 1952 * A History of Man London, July 1952 :: Also known as History of Man, Scientology: A History of Man and its original title What to Audit (Phoenix, Arizona by the Scientific Press, July 1952), this book gives Hubbard's instructions to Scientology auditors on how to recognize Space opera incidents when auditing preclears on the whole track. Among these incidents are buried memories of reincarnated past lives as clams, sloths, and cavemen. * Scientology: 88 Phoenix, Arizona, September 1952 :: A unique limited edition, handwritten by L. Ron Hubbard and printed on special lithographic plates. Distributed by the Hubbard Association of Scientologists. The technology from "Scientology: 88" can be found in "Scientology 8-80". * Scientology: 8-80 Phoenix, Arizona, November 1952 :: Published by the Hubbard Association of Scientologists, *''Scientology 8-8008'' Phoenix, Arizona, December 1952, ISBN 0-88404-428-9 * The Auditor's Manual * Electropsychometric Auditing - Operator's Manual 1953 * How to Live Though an Executive: Communications Manual Phoenix, Arizona, April 1953. Edited by Richard de Mille. * This is Scientology: The Science of Certainty * Introduction to Scientology * On Auditing * Look Don't Think 1954 * Group Auditor's Handbook :: New editions in 1981, 1992, two-volume edition in 2000. * Scientology: Auditor's Handbook including Intensive Procedure reworked as The Creation of Human Ability * Dianetics 55! Phoenix, Arizona, December 1954 :: This limited manuscript edition was first available at the Unification Congress. * Scientology Workbook 1955 * Key to Tomorrow ::Also known as Scientology: Its Contribution to Knowledge * The Scientologist * Dianetics 55! Phoenix, Arizona, April 1955, ISBN 0-88404-417-3 ::Published by the Hubbard Dianetics Research Foundation. * The Creation of Human Ability London, England, April 1955 ::Published by Scientology Publications. * Straightwire: A Manual of Operations ::First complete how-to manual for Hubbard's Straightwire process. This book reprints material from lectures such as HCAP-3 ("Elementary Straightwire"), and was in turn reprinted in its entirety as part of 1976's Technical Bulletins of Dianetics and Scientology. *Brainwashing - A Synthesis of the Russian Textbook on Psycho-politics :: Secretly authored by L. Ron Hubbard on Sligo Avenue in Silver Spring, Maryland in the summer of 1955. Printed by Manny Publishing in Fall of 1955. L. Ron Hubbard's only non copyrighted work. (Google Brainwashing, Scientology, to find out more.) * Dianetics: The Evolution of a Science Phoenix, Arizona, ISBN 1-4031-0538-3 note reprint from 1950 above . 1956 * Scientology: The Fundamentals of Thought Washington, DC, September 1956, ISBN 0-88404-503-X * Professional Auditor's Bulletins, Vol. 1-4 * The Problems of Work Washington, DC, December 1956, ISBN 0-88404-377-0 :: "The application of the Scientology principles to the workaday world." 1957 * All About Radiation London, England, May 1957 :: Written by L. Ron Hubbard, Gene Denk, and Farley R. Spink. Some editions list Hubbard as sole author. Some editions refer to Hubbard as a nuclear physicist on the cover. * Control and the Mechanics of S.C.S. * Fortress in the Sky * Scientology Training Course Manual: Field Validation 1958 * Axioms and Logics * ACC Clear Procedure * Professional Auditor's Bulletins, Vol. 5 1959 * HCO Manual of Justice * Ceremonies of the Founding Church of Scientology 1960 *''Have You Lived Before This Life'' East Grinstead, Sussex, March 1960, ISBN 0-88404-447-5 :: A collection of forty-one actual case histories of reincarnation and past-life experiences, gleaned from auditing with an e-meter at the Church of Scientology's Fifth London Advanced Clinical Course held in 1958. 1961 * E-Meter Essentials :: New edition in 1988 * Man Free From Man 1964 * The Book Of Case Remedies East Grinstead, Sussex, England, November 1964 :: A Manual Covering Preclear Difficulties And Their Remedies. New edition in 1991 * What Everyone Should Know about Scientology * Three Routes to Freedom * A Plan for World Peace 1965 * Scientology: A New Slant on Life East Grinstead, Sussex, England, December 1965, ISBN 1-57318-037-8 :: Just a collection of the popular magazine articles and lectures by L. Ron Hubbard. * Scientology Abridged Dictionary 1966 *''Introducing The E-Meter'' East Grinstead, Sussex, England, September 1966 :: New edition in 1988 * A New Understanding of Life * What Are People For?: an Introduction to Scientology 1967 * Information for Releases * The Dynamics of Life :: Revised version of Dianetics: The Original Thesis. 1968 * A Test Of Whole Track Recall East Grinstead, Sussex, England, 1968 :: Limited first edition, later republished in 1972 as Mission Into Time. * The Character of Scientology * Successes of Scientology * Introduction to Scientology Ethics :: New expanded editions in 1989, 1998, 2007 * The Phoenix Lectures * Scientology Basic Staff Hat Book, Vol.' 1969 * A Summary on Scientology for Scientists * Triple Grades and Review Dictionary * How to Save your Marriage * What Every Preclear Should Know * When in Doubt, Communicate: Quotations from L. Ron Hubbard * Congress Drill Book * Dianetic Case Histories 1970 * The Background and Ceremonies of the Church of Scientology of California, Worldwide * What is Understanding? ''(by Jackie Hedges, with reference to LRH) * ''Who are you? ''(by Jackie Hedges, with reference to LRH) * ''Scientology and Dianetics * Scientology 0-8: The Book Of Basics Copenhagen, Denmark, 1970 1971 * You can have a New Understanding of Life through Scientology * Is Confusion a Friend of Yours? ''(by Jackie Hedges, with reference to LRH) * ''Assault on a Church * How to Have Money * The Basic Scientology Picture Book * The Standard Dianetics Picture Book 1972 * Mission Into Time Los Angeles, California, September 1972 :: Republication of A Test Of Whole Track Recall. * The TR Series :: Set of 13 volumes * Basic Study Manual (Applied Scholastics) :: New edition in 1990 * The Management Series :: Two-volume edition of administrative writings. Expanded three-volume edition in 1991 and then again in 2001. 1973 * Viewpoints * Primary Rundown Glossary * How to Write Invoices: A Flag Mini-Hat Booklet * The Language of Salesmanship * How to Clear your Community * Dissemination Division Picture Book * Perhaps Happiness... * PABs Books, Vol. 1-6 1974 * The Management Series, 1970-1974 * Look it Up * Hymn Of Asia: An Eastern Poem Los Angeles, California, December 1974 ::Hubbard's Buddhist-themed poetry, but listed in What is Scientology? (1978 edition) as being a Scientological text. * Organization Executive Course: An Encyclopedia of Scientology Policy ::Set of 7 volumes, new 8-volume expanded edition in 1991 *The Information Full Hat, Scientology Intelligence Tech course ::This is, essentially, a confidential Green Volume. Along with other secret writings of L. Ron Hubbard, it comprises the senior doctrine of Scientology. 1975 * Dianetics Today :: Compiled by staff * Executive Survival Kit 1976 * The Technical Bulletins of Dianetics and Scientology :: 10 volumes released. New 17-volume set in 1991. * The Volunteer Minister's Handbook Los Angeles, California, December 1976, ISBN 0-88404-039-9 * Modern Management Technology Defined 1978 * What is Scientology? :: Second of three different books to bear this title 1980 *''Research and Discovery Series'' Copenhagen, ISBN 0-88404-073-9 :: A chronological series collecting Hubbard's lectures. Vol 1. A chronological transcription of all Hubbard lectures on Dianetics and Scientology. Series restarts from the beginning in 1994. 1981 *''The Way to Happiness'' Los Angeles, ISBN 0-88404-411-4 :: Really a booklet, but some copies published in hardback * Introduction and Demonstration Processes Handbook :: new edition in 1992 * Assists Processing Handbook :: new edition in 1992 1982 * Understanding the E-Meter :: new edition in 1988 1983 * The Original L. Ron Hubbard Executive Directives :: So-called "Blue volumes", contains Executive Directives, telexed by LRH from ship to a land base. 1986 * The Hope of Man * Organization Executive Course, Volume 0, Basic Staff Hat :: Adds to earlier volumes 1-7. New revised edition in 1991, then in 1999. 1990 * Clear Body, Clear Mind :: Also known as Purification. Compiled from earlier bulletins. Notes Sources * Complete List Of Books And Materials * Church of Scientology. By Jennifer Laurin * Wikipedia: Scientology bibliography * Nationmaster: Scientology bibliography Category:Books